Nyarlotta Peace
Nyarlotta ‘Yara’ Peace (she/her) is the daughter of Nyarlathotep, the so-called ‘God of a Thousand Forms’ and personal messenger of the madness-inducing Great Old Ones. A refined but decidedly eccentric psuedo-punk and self described ‘Eldritch Hipster’, Yara’s unique balance of charm and worryingly detached enjoyment, her slackeresque ability to find the easiest route through the path ahead, and shapeshifting tricks either saddle her with esteem or contempt from the people around her, or else just bafflement. Almost never without her trademark umbrella (the handle of which resembles a skull with tentacles in place of the mouth), Yara’s living around the outermost edges of sanity and consciousness/ imagination has not damaged her enough to cramp her style and individuality. Character Personality Yara has the very specific gift of having endless energy but managing to move with some semblance of grace and an almost resigned, slightly tired air. She’s a sleepwalker. She’s polished marble. She’s stoic but good humored. She represents her task, her heritage as a writhing, paradoxical entity, an amalgamation of characteristics and traits into something that is startlingly human despite being the farthest thing from it. She’s part ‘turn of the century’ society girl, part gangster, part cowgirl. Morbid, amusing, campy, an almost-fraud. She’s everything and nothing. She’s chaos. She is guided by the universe and completely independant. Of course, this whole paradox and ‘fabric of the universe, chaos incarnate’ shtick tends to be hit or miss, as it can come across as pretentious or is else noted to be a remarkably cohesive (if still slightly confusing) perception of the world around her. To say she’s nihilistic would be an oversimplification and to pin her as holistic wouldn’t be quite accurate either. Like a dog chasing cars, she just acts. Does things. She doesn’t believe she or her actions have to or should be justified to anyone around her either. Yara will be who Yara wants to be, and isn’t big on compromise in that regard, although she respects others’ worldviews out of nothing more than a base level of courtesy and social pragmatism. Yara could be perceived as some otherworldly, indie-kid, contemporary female version of Doc Holliday (or Val Kilmer’s portrayal, anyway) in her sheer mix of cool, mostly-polite allure punctuated by moments of fiery passion and energetic action. She is happy but… floaty, at times. A little bit of a space cadet. She channels her frustrations and shortcomings through creativity and self-expression. She’s a slacker anti-hero, at her core. A pretty, witty, smooth-talking, slow-walking ambassador for forces that couldn’t care less about you or yours. Despite this, she’s pretty fun to be around, and is at least moderately well-liked around the school. Interests *'Humanities'- For someone who’s farthest thing from human, Yara has a surprising amount of (vested?) interest in the areas of history, language, law, literature (and writing), performing/ visual arts, and philosophy, both human and monster. It’s endlessly fascinating. She’s big on theatre, mostly because she likes altering her appearance in little ways to do roles better. *'Video Games'- Yara’s not-so-guilty pleasure is gaming. She used to be more passionate about it, it’s now become more of a casual hobby/ point of study (she thinks of it as an innovative art form). She’s pretty good at most games, though. *'Podcasting'- Something of an audiophile, Yara has a distinct appreciation for music and a huge love of podcasts, audio dramas, and the usage of sound within expression. She probably runs some kind of talk podcast or else writes scripts for radio plays. *'Stuff You’ve Probably Never Heard Of'- Yara likes her obscurity of taste and as such strives to be into things before they enter mainstream consciousness. Not in a pretentious way, she just enjoys being unique, and as such, she’ll take an eclectic bag of interests and new crazes from this dimensional plane (among others). Abilities/ Gimmicks *'Umbrella'- It’s kind of a “Thor’s Hammer” situation in that Yara’s umbrella can only be used by those she selects, and is capable of returning to her hand like magic. Near indestructible, it’s also capable of becoming different talismans, Yara just prefers it as an umbrella. *'Minor Reality Magic '- Her cosmic parentage allows her to alter the world around her in small, but notable ways, though these powers are less refined/ concrete and Yara is still working to polish them. *'A Thousand Forms'- Beings of Yara’s race have access and ability to transfigure themselves into an almost endless array of forms, but the issue is that some of them absolutely horrific. Not all of them, obviously, but she’s got some absolutely horrendous ones. *'Forbidden Power/ Knowledge'- She has access to an entire range of stimuli, information, and perception that isn’t allotted to most humans but elects to not utilize it as much as she can, preferring to be as human as possible. That said, she’ll sometimes grant a portion of it to other people and (if rumors are to be believed) once used it to cheat her way through the odd test. * Eldritch Wrath- In absolute desperation, Yara’s capable of unfolding into a true, awful form (or some semblance of it) in which she’s especially unreachable and dangerous. Appearance As stated above, Yara has the ability to take thousands of different forms and alter her appearance at will, however she does tend to present with some degree of consistency. She typically appears as female with exceedingly fair skin, a slim build, and glittering eyes. Hair color varies (usually platinum or black), but is typically long and slightly curly, messy, almost like the tendrils of some kind of creature. Yara enjoys transforming into animals or creatures that her friends enjoy in order to cheer them up in times of distress. Most of these animal forms have something slightly off about them (i.e. as a kitten, she has a tentacle in place of a tail), but that's beside the point. Monster - Nyarlathotep Yara’s father, Nyarlathotep, differs from other alien monsters/ Gods in a number of ways. Most of them are exiled to stars, like Yog-Sothoth and Hastur, or sleeping and dreaming like Cthulhu; Nyarlathotep, however, is active and frequently walks the Earth in the guise of a human being, usually a tall, slim, joyous man. He has "a thousand" other forms, some of these reputed to be maddeningly horrific. Most of the Outer Gods have their own cults serving them; Nyarlathotep is instead mostly independant and take care of the deities' affairs in their absence. Most of the gods use strange alien languages, but Nyarlathotep uses human languages where he can and could be mistaken for a human being. Yara has inherited most of these traits. A strain of cosmic, dimension-jumping alien, Yara is less malicious and more grounded, and could be described as an egalitarian anarchist if she was constrained to more human political concepts. Parallels *Her love of tea, carbonated beverages, and generally any and all drinks is a little bit of a fast and loose reference in that it’s supposed to be slightly evocative of water/ liquid, a common motif in Lovecraft’s work, as well as the references to slightly miasmal fluids present in descriptions of his monsters/ creatures. *Her ability to unfold into a ‘truly horrific’ form is shared with her father, as is the shapeshifting. *Her pet, an indescribable little monstrosity, is named Dunwich, a reference to the H.P. Lovecraft story ‘The Dunwich Horror’. Relationships ((Open)) Gallery *Yara's Aesthetic Pinterest Board Trivia *Her chosen last name, Peace, is connected to the Egyptian suffix ‘hotep’ (present in the name Nyarlathotep), meaning peace/ satisfaction. *She has a sort of closeted love of disco and 70s-era funk. *Probably reads Shakespeare unironically. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Bisexual Category:Nyarlathotep